


El otro lado de la tumba. [ATEM]

by LuceroSuarez7



Series: Invitado Especial [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: "Debes de estar tan loco o eres muy valiente para invitar a un muerto a tu boda... Pero esta bien, ¿sabes qué?, aceptaré tu cordial invitación. Iré."Continuación de Mi Invitado especial. Narrada desde el punto de vista de Atem.
Relationships: blindshipping - Relationship
Series: Invitado Especial [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prefacio

La muerte puede hacerte sentir vacío, asustado, desconcertado... Y tienen razón al decir que al estar en sus brazos, no puedes sentir ningún dolor, todo está bien por un tiempo...  
  
Quisiera decir que yo, cuándo fallecí, encontré la paz y que trascendí, pero mi historia fue algo diferente...  
  
Yo morí... Fallecí... ¿O acaso me mataron?.  
  
No lo recuerdo del todo...

Solo sé, que soy un alma en pena que habita en mi propia tumba, que se desplaza y pasea por los alrededores recordando viejos tiempos...  
  
En aquellas tan numerosas memorias que tenía, siempre existía una que me perseguia todo el tiempo; el recuerdo de la pérdida de mi verdadero amor. Mi alma gemela.  
  
Tanto tiempo estuve lamentándome, al recordar como se había ido lejos de mi para ya, nunca más regresar a mis brazos.

Siempre me pregunté si habría hecho algo malo para que el se fuera de mi lado, ¿hice algo mal?, ¿me habré comportado con el incorrectamente?, no lo sé... Yo simplemente pensé que nuestra relación iba bien, que era perfecto.  
  
Nuestra relación era seria y hermosa.

Tanto estábamos comprometidos el uno con el otro, que juramos casarnos... Y cuando llegó tan esperado día, el que iba hacer el mejor día de mi vida, fue uno de los peores de mi existencia.  
  
Lo perdí todo. A mi Heba. A mi reino. Mi vida. Todo.  
  
¿Pero cómo fue que yo mismo me encadene a este hermoso desastre?, ¿a este lindo desenlace?. ¿Cómo fue que me perdí a mi mismo?, ¿cómo fue que conocí a Yugi?.

**Oh, querido lector. Tu que estas leyendo esto... Dime, ¿me dejarías contarte mi desgracia que terminó cuando un lindo chico de bellos ojos amatistas me invitó a su boda?, ¿me dejarías?.**  
  
**Atentamente. El Faraón Atem.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación de Mi Invitado especial. Narrada desde el punto de vista de Atem. 
> 
> Historia dedicada para:ayelenrock
> 
> Aquí esta, el punto de vista de Atem. Espero te guste


	2. Atem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:
> 
> Antes de que lean todo esto, debo de informales algo.
> 
> 1.- Esta historia únicamente la va a narrar Atem.
> 
> 2.- Está historia será un poco más larga que Invitado Especial.  
> 3.- Se llevará acabo el lenguaje y escenas explícitas y de violencia. Así que por favor, si no les gustan las groserías, la violencia y lo sangriento. Salir inmediatamente de aquí.
> 
> 4.- No aceptó copias. Se siempre original con tus historias.
> 
> 5.- ¡Disfruta de la historia!. 
> 
> Ya con todo esto aclarado comencemos.

_Alguien de corazón puro, puede volverse corruptible. Y hay muchas maneras para volver oscuro un corazón._ _  
  
Ven a mi lado. Vuélvete cómo yo.  
  
Juntos gobernaremos. Hundiremos a todos en la desgracia.  
  
Basta con que te dejes llevar mi Atem.  
  
Vuélvete cómo yo._

Despierto de golpe, con el corazón latiendome tan fuerte que siento que mi pecho duele. Me paso mi mano por la frente para sacarme el sudor frío que cubre todo mi cuerpo.

Suspiré pesadamente para luego levantarme e ir al balcón donde puedo notar a Ra levantándose lentamente, el cielo está teñido de suaves colores, hace un poco de viento y me relaja un poco.  
  
— Debo de ver a Isis de nuevo y contarle sobre lo que soñé. —  
  
Es un hecho que debo de llevar acabo, pues hace un mes que tengo raros sueños sobre una voz que me llama y me dice cosas extrañas acerca de la desgracia y la oscuridad.

Por lo que preocupado por pensar que se trata de una premonición del mal e estado consultando a Isis, pues ella sabe más de estas cosas que yo.  
  
— Tengo que prepararme. —  
  
Me dirijo hacia adentro de mi habitación y en cuanto lo hago veo a cierto enmascarado que me espera sentado en mi cama.

— ¿Cuando entraste?. — Pregunté, en mis labios se dibuja una sonrisa de solo verlo, ahí, sentado, acariciando a Ra un cachorro de león que me regalaron a mis 17 años.  
  
— Cuando su majestad se fue para el balcón. — Me responde en tono burlon. Deja de acariciar a Ra para luego verme a mi. — No deberías de pasarte desnudo por el balcón, podrían atacarte. —

— Mi habitación queda en lo más alto del palacio, ¿enserio crees que un asesino se atrevería entrar a mis aposentos sabiendo como son mis guardias?. —  
  
— Tus guardias son una basura para protegerte. — Me dijo para luego ponerse de pie. — Sin son tan excepcionales como dicen ser, ¿cómo crees que entre?. —

Me acerco a él, lo tomo de su cintura tan posesivamente, escuché un pequeño gruñido de gusto provenir de él, lo recuesto sobre mi cama.  
  
— ¿Has venido a visitarme o solo has venido por algo de sexo?.—  
  
A través de los ojos de la máscara puedo notar aquellos ojos como el zafiro que me ven con un brillo que me gusta admirar día, tarde y noche.

— En realidad. — Me toca el pecho y lentamente me separa mientras se reincorpora nuevamente. — He venido a confirmar si estabas aun con vida. —

Veo extrañado a Heba.  
  
—¿Qué?. —  
  
— Es cierto, no sabes mucho sobre el mundo exterior. Bien. Te contaré. — Heba se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia el balcón donde una vez estuve, le sigo el paso. — Me ha llegó el rumor de que el Faraón decidira quien será el sucesor del trono por medio de una pelea de espadas. —  
  
— ¿El quiere que yo y Yami nos enfrentemos a muerte?. —

— No lo sé. — Me contesta serio. — Pero viendo como es la situación, me preocupaste. —  
  
Siento mis mejillas sonrojarse, Heba no era mucho de decirme mucho sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hacía, lo mostraba con sus acciones.  
  
Pero aún así, no podía pasar por alto lo que me estaba contando y lo que mi padre estaba planeando conmigo y con mi hermano.  
  
— ¿Qué más sabes?. — Insistí en el tema.

Heba se quita aquella máscara de anubis, dejando verse tal y como es; una apariencia cercana a mi, con rasgos más juveniles, ojos azules como el zafiro mismo, la piel blanca pero hermosa.  
  
— Debes ser algo serio si es que te has quitado la máscara. — Le digo.  
  
— Tu hermano busca matarte.— Me dice. — Y ambos sabemos que eso no es lo correcto, pero así han sido las reglas que especifico tu padre. —

¿Qué?, ¿reglas?, ¿qué reglas?, ¿qué estaba planeando mi padre?.  
  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿qué trama mi padre?. —

— Hace un tiempo, en una reunión que convocó tu padre a los “agentes de anubis”, nos pidió a dos miembros que protegiera a sus hijos, pero... Que también les enseñarán a pulir sus movimientos en combate y que les enseñáramos "pasos nuevos para bailar.". — Me guiña el ojo para hacerme saber que esos pasos de baile eran para nuevos movientos en combate. — Por obra del destino, tu padre me eligió para ti. —  
  
— ¿Y para mí hermano?. —

— ¿Y para mí hermano?. —  
  
— Eligió a una conocida del clan. Se dice que tiene mi mismo nivel. Pero yo creo que solo son especulaciones para hacerse notar. —  
  
Heba me toma de las mejillas, hace que lo vea directamente. Una conexión en el que podemos transmitir seguridad mutua.

— Su combate será dentro de un mes.— Me dice decidido. —Hasta entonces, yo te protegeré. — Apega su frente con la mía. — Y te enseñaré cada moviento de pelea y defensa... Pero también. — Baja hacia mi cuello y muerde un poco mi piel. —aprovecharé el tiempo para enseñarte como me muevo yo. —

Ahora, Heba me arrincona contra el borde de la estructura del balcón.  
  
— ¿Cuando iniciamos con las lecciones maestro?. — Preguntó mientras retiro su ropa en seda negra, seguramente se hizo pasar por una bella chica y así engañar a los guardias.  
  
Heba era un maestro en el disfraz.  
  
— Justo ahora. —Susurra contra mis labios.

* * *

— Bien chicos. Los he situado aquí para dar un importante anuncio.— Mi padre habla mientras ve a mi y a mi hermano, quien no ha parado de verme desde que llegue a la mesa, un poco tarde, a desayunar con ellos.  
  
— Solo dilo padre. — Le interrumpí sin verlo ya que estaba concentrado en cómo me veía Yami, parecía que su mirada se había ensombreciso, como si su corazón se hubiera vuelto oscuro.

— Cómo sabrán ya va siendo hora de que me retire como faraón debido a mi salud. Así que he decidió elegir a mi sucesor. —  
  
Ahora Yami presta mucha atención a mi padre.  
  
— ¿Qué?, ¿cuándo?. — Por las expresiones que tiene Yami, puedo saber que él aún no sabe del tema.

— Muy pronto. — Mi padre ahora cjasque sus dedos, detrás de mí hermano sale una figura fememenia, tal como dijo Heba, era una colega suya y portaba una mascarilla de anubis ocultando su identidad, vestía ropa de bailarina en color negro, tal vez para no levantar sospechas entre nuestro personal, y pude percatarme del largo cabello castaño que le llegaba al hombro.

Yami no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la presencia de la mujer.  
  
En cuanto, a mí, pude reconocer la presencia de mi aibou detrás de mí, cubriendome la espalda como siempre.

Un pensamiento divertido cruzó por mi cabeza y quería preguntárselo a Heba para hacerle sentir un poco de vergüenza, sin embargo, cuando lo voltee a ver, note que me miraba seriamente, advirtiendo me de que no soltara ni por asomo un comentario de cuanto le llevo vestirse después de hacer el amor como conejos.  
  
Sonreí ladinamente y volví a la mirada a mi padre.

Pero aún así, había sentido como Yami miraba a Heba, parecía que se le caía la baba de sólo ver lo hermoso que era mi anubis protector.  
  
— Mis queridos niños. Estas amables personas están aquí para protegerlos de de su enemigo. ¿Saben quién es su enemigo en estos instantes?.—  
  
Ambos negamos con la cabeza.  
  
— Ustedes. —


	3. 1

— Ahora es el momento en el que me dices todas tus preocupaciones. —

Mi cuerpo es rodeado por unos suaves, delicados y ágiles brazos, siento como el peso de su cuerpo recaee un poco sobre mi espalda.

Heba trata de reconfortarme y hacerme sentir bien o al menos lo intenta.

— ¿Debemos de hacer esto, enserio?, no veo el por qué mi padre quiere que mi hermano y yo nos hagamos daño, ¿qué sentido tiene lastimar a la familia?. —

Esa es mi gran pregunta, desde que papá nos invoco a esa reunión y nos dijo sus planes, mi hermano y yo nos quedamos en un shock que parecía irreversible, sin embargo a medida que pasaba el tiempo en ese lugar; mi hermano se iba alterando mucho más, inclusive protesto por aquel trato y en el acto mi padre lo abofeteo por ser tan escandaloso y le dijo:

_—¡Eres hijo mío!, ¡¿cómo puedes oponerte a las tradiciones de la familia?!. — Después en su rostro se le dibujo una risa burlona. — ¿Acaso le temes a la muerte?. —_

Mi hermano es muy orgulloso y cuando alguien le reta o le dice que es un completo cobarde, hará de todo para demostrar que no es así.

— Te preocupa matar a Yami. — Dijo Heba en voz baja, aún si mirarme.

Suspiré.

— ¿Qué pasa si el llega a matarte?. — Me pregunto.

—Supongo que dejaré que me...

—¡No digas eso!. — Me abrazo más fuerte. —¡No juegues así con tu vida!. —Me soltó, luego tomó mis hombros y me volteo para verlo.

Sus ojos de color azul como el río Nilo, me miraron directamente, haciéndome sentir arrepentimiento total por mis palabras.

— Estoy aquí contigo para protegerte, para permanecer a tu lado y si es necesario daría mi vida por ti, porque te amo. Pero si dices que darás tu vida a tu hermano sin pelear, entonces entenderé que mi tiempo contigo fue un desperdicio total. —

Dio media vuelta para irse, entendía que estaba completamente enojado conmigo.

— ¿Qué harías tú en mi situación?. — Le pregunté deteniendo sus pasos.

—Pelearía con todas mis fuerzas y no por el tonto puesto de Faraón. —Me miró de reojo mostrándome tristeza en su voz. — Sí no por mí libertad. —

*Continuará...


End file.
